The thief and the doctor
by dreamer789
Summary: The title is enough
1. Chapter 1

One day I was looking for fanfics to read and I found a crime/romance nejiten(Naruto fanfic). I didn't read it but I got this idea by reading the summary and in this story.

**NOTE:**In this fic nobody will get surprise because somebody used magic because...um... because some people has that ability and they learn it at school! I'll stick to that

Note:Espers live with humans in this fic so there will be people that are half Espers.

* * *

Locke's parent has died since he was 8(so he can use only some magic) he lives in the streets he doesn't have money but one day a man told him "You have to steal to survive it may be wrong but you don't want to die of hunger don't ya, boy?" he just stood frozen and the man laughed scaring Locke then he left and Locke started thinking about what he said.

One day he went inside a shop and started to wander around and then when nobody was around he grab some apples and oranges since those were the closest thing he could grab, he started to run outside "HEY STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" the manager of the shop shouted.

"Yes, sir?" He made a innocent face.

"Why are you here alone? Don't you have parents?"

"Yes, of course I have parents"

"then why are you here?"

"I was send to by some medicine for my, umm, dad, but I came into the wrong shop."

"Fine then, get out of my sight before I get my stick" and with that he ran out of the shop.

* * *

It took me 1 month just to write one chapter because school is HORRIBLE! this is just about Locke's childhood. I'll write about Terra in the next chapter. 


	2. Terra

This chapter is a Terra's POV.

* * *

I became a doctor because my mother was a doctor, one day I saw my mother deliver a child in public because a man and a woman were rushing to the hospital because his wife was about to give birth to a child and it was a sucess and I was watching that's why I admire her. I wanted to help people just like my mother but one day the empire took my mother and father's life, my father was a esper and he showed me how to use magic so I was able to defend myself during that time but I couldn't save my parents, I was sad but one day I met a nice man named Cid and he was a doctor just like my mother, he adopted me and taught me how to use cure, cure 2, cure 3, and etc. he taught me everything, but then one day death came and took Cid, but it was something unavoidable, he lived a full life he was 87 years old so nothing could stop it. 

I never stopped thanking him, I became a famous doctor because of him, and I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for Cid maybe I would have been dead if he never came.  
Thank you, Grandad. Amen.


	3. The day they met

_Terra's thoughs_

**_Locke's thoughs_**

* * *

"You are under arrest. Surrender now!" The magi-police shouted to Locke.(Locke robbed a bank)

"Do you actually believe that I'll surrender so easily?"

"Fine, we'll take you the hard way."Locke cast haste 2 to himself then he casted slow to some Espers magi-police because they were the fastest and best at magic then he ran as fast as he could.

"FIRE!!!"A magi-police threw a fireball but Locke was too far.

**A while later outside a clinic**

"Ouch! Stupid magi-polices"the magi-police was able to hit his left arm but it didn't burn his arm completely.

**Inside the clinic.**

Terra was sorting tonics,fenix down, potion, etc. (she doesn't have to use magic all the time to heal you know)

"_Hey, where's the elixir?"_She wondered _"I think I'm out of it. I better go get some_." then she heard someone enter.

"Are you the doctor?"Locke asked her

"Yes, I am. What's wrong?"

"Well, I kinda burned myself when I was practicing."he lied hoping that she would buy it

"Oh you must be a black wizard. Come"she led him to a room

"Sit. It will only take a few seconds" She checked his arm then she cast cure and it healed instantly.

"Hey you're pretty good, are you a esper?" He doesn't know a lot of white wizards/doctor that could heal like her that's why he's amaze.

"Half actually but there are better white wizards than me."she was blushing a bit.

"No really, you really are good at white magic. So how much would that be?"

"I don't need a lot of money so I usually let people go without paying." Locke was surprise. Everybody that he knew were greedy bastards even his parents were bastards like them, Locke's parents loves money more than they love him because they are always working and they don't care about him.

"Y-You sure? I mean you need money to buy food, you know."

"It's okay, I can grow my own crops or go to a forest and look for plants."

"Don't you rather go to the city to buy food?"

"Thank you for your generosity but it's ok, I don't like the cities much."She insisted and Locke gave up.

**_"Hmmmm, she's kinda nice and pretty...hmmm...Ah-Ha!" _**

"You are pretty persistent aren't you? Oh well, I was thinking about moving here so I can train so if you need me you can call me."

"You have a house already?"

"Not yet but I'm gonna get started today."

"Well maybe I can help you and you could stay in this clinic until you're finish."

"REALLY?!?"Locke jumped with excitement.

* * *

I didn't check my spelling or grammar because I'm too lazy and I'm just back from McAllen and I'm tired and sometimes I leave incomplete sentences because I space out and I forget that I left something incomplete. Sorry for making such a crappy chapter but I'll keep trying to make it longer and better.


	4. Offering

Ok so, no one read my profile, I'm letting anyone continue this story for me. AND ONLY ONE PERSON!!

Read the bottom of my profile "Offering" that part

I will tell you what I have been planning but was not able to write down in here. So if you actually like this story and is willing to continue it for me then tell me and I'll tell you the plot that I had planned or maybe you want to change it to another plot. You're actualy free to control this stupid fic.


End file.
